tf2_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravity Fails
'''Gravity Fails '''is a video created by Eltorro64Rus. The video follows a RED Scout who is against a BLU Scout. Summary A BLU Scout with a bottle hat is standing on the roof of a building, and a RED Scout is standing on the wall. The RED Scout says "gravity? Who gives a crap about gravity?" And the BLU Scout say "me". And the RED Scout falls and lands on a dispenser with a goomba stomp. The Engineer who built the dispenser flees after seeing this, and his toolbox also leaves. The Scout is confronted by the BLU Scout again, the BLU Scout says "this map aint big enough for the two of us", and leaves. Behind the RED Scout is an Engineer with hair, and the Engineer slams a bucket on the Scout's head and pushes him off the building. When he lands, an orange Spy with helmets on his head and both shoulders with mini satellite towers on them, uses electricity to get the bucket off the Scout's head. And a zombie Soldier wearing a Crone's Dome gives Scout's Dr's Dapper Topper back, but it was only a disguise. The Engineer from earlier shows up and the Soldier sticks his hand in his mouth and pulls out a top hat. The zombie Soldier pulls out a bunny hat from the hat but then turns it to ashes, but it angers the Scout, and the Soldier uses his powers to try to hit Scout, but Scout dodges and instead hits the Spy and he turns into a pumpkin. The Scout then throws a phone at the Soldier but it breaks and does nothing. The Soldier continues to try and hit Scout but keeps missing and turning random items into something else. And finally the Scout escapes and finds himself behind a tree. An apple sign is placed on his hat, and a Sniper doing archery with meat cleavers in his head does archery on the Scout, he uses his bow as an arrow and misses the Scout. We then hear Heavy saying "who touched my Sasha?" And he punches the Sniper. As we see the Heavy, he is dressed as a lumberjack with a chainsaw. The Sniper points that Scout touched it, and the Scout jumps up the tree. The Heavy uses the chainsaw the wrong way by using the saw part as a handle, and uses it as an axe to cut down the tree. As the tree falls over, it lands on the Sniper laying on the ground, and Scout holding onto the tree which he is brought into China. Where he fights his opponent, the BLU Scout from earlier. The fight begins, and the BLU Scout summons invincible nightmare, which was just the same Engineer who built the dispenser from earlier. The RED Scout takes a look at his stats,and finds a bottle and breaks it. The Engineer then flees, and a hawk swoops down and takes the broken bottle out of the Scout's hand. So the Scout takes a large heavy sword, and the blue Scout pulls out a sword, and the two of them clash. The RED Scout is able to hit the sword out of the BLU scout's hands, turns him around, and stabs him in the back exiting through the stomach, killing him. The BLU Scout turns into a dead skeleton. The victory Scout receives the iron helmet from Skyrim from winning. Category:Videos Category:Videos by Eltorro64Rus